Lily's Destiny
by Star-The-Writer
Summary: Lily met the Freeze pokemon Articuno after escaping Team Plasma. She was raised by the legendary pokemon of the world, soon she was defeating Team Rocket and Team Plasma. As well as meeting Ash and his team, but she doesn't have to be their friend. Lily just wants to save her father and help her big brother N. I don't own Pokemon. Discontinued
1. Prologue

Articuno crashed into a meadow in a forest of Unova. She was shot down by a group of humans, who wore a lot of black and white.

"Are you okay?" a little girl walked out of the trees, Articuno watched with wary eyes. "Oh your hurt!" the little girl, that looked about 5 years old, ran up to the freeze pokemon. She looked over Articuno's wing that had a small cut. "Here" she pulled out a bandaid and stuck it on the scar.

' _Why are you helping me?'_ Articuno asked the little girl, who smiled.

"My Mommy always told me to help pokemon and people in need… or she used to" the 5 year old girl frowned and tears welled into her eyes. Articuno stood on her feet and closed her wings before looking back at the little girl.

' _What is your name little one?'_ now that the freeze pokemon asked as it got a good look at the little girl. She had light green hair and ice blue eyes.

"My name is Lily" Lily smiled up at the giant blue bird. "What's your name?" she than asked.

' _I'm Articuno also known as the freeze pokemon'_ the blue bird cooed down to the little girl.

"I see it!" someone shouted behind Lily. Team Plasma filled in with their pokemon and attacked.

"Grabbed the girl too the boss has been looking for her" one of them yelled, Lily clung onto one of Articuno feet.

' _We have to get out of here Lily'_ Articuno leaned down and grabbed the back of Lily's dress and flew away from the attacking group. A few minutes later the blue bird landed on top of a mountain and set Lily down in front of it. ' _You'll be safe here from those bad people with me'_ Articuno cooed.

"Those bad people took me from my Mommy with my big brother, I got away but big brother didn't. I don't want to go back, but I can't leave N" Lily hugged Articuno again.

 _'Don't worry I won't let anyone take you away again'_ the giant blue bird cooed and sat down with her wings wrapped around Lily.

"Good night Mommy" The little girl yawned tiredly and fell asleep in Articuno's blue feathers.


	2. New Eevee Friend

~New Eevee friend~

Lily giggled as she hid in a small cave, she was now 6 years old and her light green hair ended at her shoulders. Her ice blue eyes sparkled like fresh snow.

 _'Oh Lily where are you~'_ A giant blue bird Pokemon cooed as it walked by. Lily giggled again not seeing the taloned foot creaping up on her until it snagged the back of her dress and softly pulled her out of the cave. _'Found you'_ Articuno chuckled as it set the 6 year old girl down, it stopped when it felt Arceus sommon it for a meeting. _'I have to go to a meeting stay safe and don't leave the mountain'_ the blue bird sternly told the little girl.

"Okay Mommy be back soon" Lily gave it a hug before the freeze Pokemon flew away. The green haired little girl started walking around the mountain lazyly. That was until she heard a distance Pokemon cry for help. Lily frowned and followed the cry, it lead her half way down the mountain to a small cave. "Hello?" the 6 year old called out to the sky.

 _'Hello?! Help me!'_ the Pokemon's cry sounded from in the cave, Lily followed it to a area with a bunch of large rocks.

"Are you here?" the green haired girl called again.

 _'Yes! Yes! In the boulders!'_ the Pokemon told her, Lily looked between the boulders to see a Eevee stuck there.

"I see you" Lily started climbing the rocks, when she got to the top the 6 year old girl held her hand down to the Eevee. "Grab my hand" the ice blue eyed girl told the Pokemon.

 _'Okay'_ Eevee softly clamped her jaws on four of Lily's fingurs, the little girl pulled the brown and cream Pokemon to her shoulder, than climbed down the boulders. _'Oh Thank you very much!'_ she chirped as she jumped off Lily's shoulder.

"Happy to help" Lily giggled. "My name is Lily. What's yours?" she asked.

 _'Nice to meet you Lily, I'm Abby'_ Abby smiled. Suddenly the cave started shaking and the two fell over.

"Let's get out of here!" Lily yelled and stood up before grabbing Abby and running out of the cave. What they didn't know is that part of the mountain fell away so when they did get there they walked on air for a while before falling.

"HELP!" Lily shouted, hugging Abby close to her chest. A blur of brown caught them on it's back and quickly climbed to the top of the mountain. Lily tryed to get a good look at the Pokemon that saved them but couldn't tell by how fast it was going. When they got to the top Lily and Abby climbed off the Pokemon's back and turned to it to show; Entei.

 _'Are you okay young ones?'_ the fire-type Pokemon asked the two girls, who nodded. He gave a nod before bounding away.


End file.
